A Host!
by GarnetxRose
Summary: Axel and Roxas are the best of friends, but that all lasts until Axel comes to realize his feelings for the younger Nobody. Little does he know, Roxas may feel the same. So to speed things up, with the push of Demyx, Xemnas forces them to go and explore a new world. Ouran High School. Axel/Roxas Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

A Host?

"Hey Roxas!"

I turn around in the hall that never was to see a fellow nobody running straight for me. I grin at my best friend. "Hey Demyx. What's up?" He doesn't answer. He runs behind me and grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Ah, a human shield. I knew I was good for something." "Roxas you have to save me! Big old meanie pants is trying to hurt me! With my own element! Water!" Just as Demyx finishes that thought, my biggest best friend in the whole world that never was came from behind a corner.

He throws a bucket of water at us both, but I only get wet. Stupid Demyx. My awesome spike flatten down agenst my head, and my coat clings to my torso area. Perfect. I wanted to be soaked today. "Roxas! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Don't believe what Demyx says! It was a joke!"

I grin at him, despite being wet. I have no idea what he was talking about, but I love to mess with Axel. "But why not Axel? He is sooo smart and wise. In fact, he's kinda hot." Axel stops mid run, and gapes at me. Demyx giggles behind me. He's the only one that knows of the tiny crush I have on Axel. And besides, me? And Demyx? has Zexion for that.

Axel gets REALLY jealous. Over anything really. But mostly about Roxas. Truth is, Axel had a crush on the small blonde too. One as big as…well…the world. But he tried his best not to show it. In fact, he did such a good job, that Roxas was totally oblivious to that small fact. He always thought the crush was one sided. Anyway, back to matters at hand.

"W-what? Are you serious Roxas?" I hold back a laugh, and I nod. "Very. His Sitar is just so manly." Okay, so much for not laughing. I burst out, almost rolling on the floor. "Hey! I think it's awesome! So does Zexy! Oh, I should play him a song!"

He runs off, looking for Zexion. I turn my attention back to Axel. "So, what did you almost maul him for telling me?" His face goes flush and he looks away. "Um, it's not important. Let's get some ice cream, okay?" I nod and smile. Something's wrong with him. I'll find out soon enough. Were best friends. He will tell me. Won't he?

I shake the thought from my head as Axel calls a portal. He grabs my hand and pulls me through, both of us laughing. We appear in my room, and he sits on my bed, like he owns it. I'm used to it by now. My walls are gold, and I have light blue carpet.

Band posters are on the walls. Axel got them for me when he went on various missions. He cuddled my blanket he got from Agrabah. It was checkered red and blue. O call it my cuddle blanket. "We can go after I get dressed." He nods, and stares at me oddly. "What?" A pink blush spreads across his features and he looks away.

"Nothing. Not important. I shrug and I walk into my closet. I change into a new coat and gloves. I walk out, pulling on my gloves. Axel starts to chuckle. "What?" He gets up and walks over to me. He grabs my coat zipper, and my non excitant heart starts to beat faster.

He zips it up, leaving a small portion of my chest exposed. "You forgot to zip you're coat all the way." I blush red, and I smile up at him. "I could have done it myself. But thanks." He smiles back. Man, Axel needs to smile more. He looks really hot when he does. No! Bad inner Roxas!

He opens a portal, and he grabs my hand to drag me through. We end up on top of the clock tower, the sun setting. "You know, the sun is always setting here." Axel grins at me. "I like it. It's beautiful." I smirk at him. "What else is beautiful?" He starts to blush, and he starts to stutter.

"Maybe flowers or kitty cats? Or pink frilly hearts? Or something as equally as girly?" He playfully punches me with his unoccupied hand. Wait, why didn't Axel let go of my hand yet? Why hadn't I let go yet? "Jeez Roxas. I try to be sentimental here, and you ruin it."

He pouts, and omg is so, hot when he pouts…NO! Bad Roxas! No thoughts like that at you're best friend! I laugh nervously and we walk to the edge. He sits down first, and he pulls me down to sit. But me and my clumsiness, I accidentally fell on him.

Our faces very close, I start to blush like a tomato. "oh I'm so sorry Axel, I'm really clumsy." I get off of him quickly, and I sit away from him, still embarrassed about the whole thing. God, how could I fall on Axel like that? "It's ok Rox." He scoots closer to me, our legs touching. I look away, my blush fading.

"You've been really quiet lately, Ax. I'm worried about ya. Not that I miss the non stop talking." He merely shrugs. "I dunno. Just nothing to talk about, I guess?" I laugh lightly. "Since when did you not have something to talk about Axel? What about why you got so mad at Demyx?"

He looks away, and I frown. "Something stupid. It's not important" He stands up suddenly. "I'm going to get some ice cream. I'll be back." Before I can protest, he's gone. Damn it, I'm worried about him. What made him so worked up that he can't tell me? I sit there for a few minutes, trying to figure out if I upset him.

I might have, with the Demyx comment. "Think too hard and you're pretty head will fall off." I turn around at Axel's voice, and I raise an eye brow. "Did you just call me pretty?" Butterflies start to churn in my belly, and I try to make them stop. A pink blush sprawls across his beautiful face. Beautiful? No, stop it!

"Here." He thrusts the ice cream in my face and I take it. He's obviously avoiding the subject. He sits down next to me, and I take a bite of ice cream. "Axel, tell me what bugging you." "Noth-" "Bull. It's not nothing. What happened to you're happy, cheery, pyro ways? I actually miss that side of you. Lately you've been really distant."

He sighs and looks me straight in the eye. They dance, so magically. I find myself enticed, unable to look away from the glowing jade orbs. I finally rip myself away, tenderly licking the ice cream. "Roxas, there's been a lot on my mind. Like missions and stuff like that. And I've been thinking non stop. It's making my head hurt."

I put my hand to his fore head. "You don't have a fever." He chuckles and removes my hand. "I'm not sick, Rox." "Just checking. But right now, it's Axel and Roxas time. We always use this time to hang out, and forget about everything. Now stop thinking, and eat some ice cream already."

I shove my ice cream into his mouth, and he looks at me surprised. He eventually takes it for himself and sits there licking it. I take his and I bite it. It looked to good to just sit there and melt! He chuckles, and a drip of ice cream drips down my chin.

"Roxas." I look at Axel, and he suddenly cups my cheek. My eyes widen as his face nears. Stop this! You have the power to stop this! His lips neared, only mere millimeters away. A small part of me didn't want to stop this. The crush part, obviously. "Hey gu- Oh. Was I interrupting something?" We both turn to look at Demyx, who had a slight blush. Axel quickly removes his hand and stands up.

"N-no. What did you need?" I stand up too, the ice cream long forgotten. "Well, um Xemnas wants to see you. Another mission." We both nod. Axel. Tried. To. Kiss. Me. Demyx calls a portal, and I numbly walk through it. This day got more interesting.

Axel's P.O.V.

I watched Roxas walk through the portal, and I grab Demyx's shoulders. "I tried to kiss Roxas!" Demyx's eyes widen. "You what?" I close my eyes tight. "I know! I'm a total idiot! I blew it! Now Roxas will forever hate me! I just couldn't take it anymore! He's so damn adorable…"

"Axel, calm down. Just, act like it never happened. If he talks about it, ask his opinion. The worst that could happen is that he would stop being you're friend and not talk to you ever. But you still got me!" My eyes widen more. "ROXAS!" I open a portal and I run through it. Smooth move. Ruin a perfect thing between you and Roxas.

You could have been perfectly fine with just being friends and fantasizing about him all the time. But nooo! You had to try and kiss him! You- "Axel, are you coming? Xemnas is starting to get pissed." I look up at Roxas's face. His expression was clear of any emotion. That's not like him. God, I did ruin it. "Yea, I'm coming."

We walk in silence until we get to Mansex's office. Roxas was about to knock, but I just open the door. I send Roxas a quick smirk, and I head in. Might as well try and make it seem like I didn't want to shove my tongue down his throat. Xemnas was just filing out some paper work. Perfect timing.

"Yo, Xemmy! Dem Dem said that you had a mission for us?" He glares at me, and then nods.

"Yes, in fact I do. For ruining Larxene's room, you two are being sent to investigate a new world. And it has a very powerful heartless lurking there. I want you to find it, and destroy it. It's different from the others. It can take on human form, but it has red glowing eyes, not yellow. And it can't hold the shape for long periods of time. The place is called,"

He picks up his sheet, and I glace a Roxas. He hates new worlds. They freak him out. I want so badly to hold him… He suddenly steals a glance at me, then blushes. I smirk at him and I turn my head back to Xemnas.

"Oran High School and Academy." He opens a portal and goes back to filing out paper work and stuff like that. "Go, and don't come back until that heartless is disposed of." "Come on Roxas. Sounds like a fun world. Right?" I glance at him, and his eyes widen and he gulps. Man, he really hates new worlds. I wonder why?

"Y-Yea. Sounds fun." Great. Still not looking at me. I did screw it up badly. This is going to be a loongg mission. "Stop slacking off and get out already." "Oh, right." I grab Roxas's wrist and I drag him to the portal. Cya Mansex." Before he can yell, were through the other side.

Back at the Castle.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes Demyx, come in." Demyx steps into the Superiors office. "Did Axel and Roxas leave yet?" "Yes, just now." Demyx grins wide and pulls out his wallet. "Demyx, you know when they find out that you paid me 500 munny for them to do you're mission just to get them together, they are going to kill you, right?" He nods. "I know. That's why it's worth every penny."

Xemnas sighs and takes the munny. "Well, enjoy you're last days on earth. But I must say, sending Axel and Roxas to one of the most romantic worlds was a smart move." He nods and grins. "Yep! I have smarticles! Bye Xemnas!" With that, the Sitar playing nobody rushes out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Axel and Roxas, Roxas P.O.V

I hate new worlds.

New people, new types of heartless, and new chances to get hurt. How fun. NOT. "It's really bright here." "Yea." I'm still in my thinking mood. So I'm no putting much thought into my answers. And I keep glaring at the students who walk by us, glancing at our unusual outfits.

"So, this place must be really rich." All the boys were dressed in light blue blazers with black ties and white under shirts, with black slacks and black dress shoes to match. The girls all wore yellow dresses with white frill and lace around the edges with white shoes to match. The front lawn was huge, and a large reflection pool stood in the middle of it.

"We should start looking up in there." I point to a large window under a large clock. Kinda like the clock tower. Only it's not sun set, there's no ice cream. "Okay. Put you're hood up." We put our hoods up at the same time and I call a portal to the hallway. We step through, and have I mentioned how awesome the portals are?

But I think we just traumatized a few students, just stepping into a black portal. Not creepy at all. We appear in the hallway, and it's dimly lit. "For a prep school they have sucky lighting." I nod and I look out the window, enjoying the view.

"Yea." "Roxas, no offense but you're starting to piss me off. Did I piss you off or something? Because you keep giving me one worded answers." I turn to face Axel, not surprised at his vocabulary. "No, you didn't make me mad. I've been just, thinking." "Well, stop it. You made me think I screwed up or something. I don't want us to stop talking over something as stupid as an almost kiss."

The words tumble out of his mouth, leaving me stunned for a moment. I quickly snap out of it. "Ax, you'll have to do better than that to get me to stop talking to you." I grin at him, and he gives me a relived smile. He looks out the window too. Suddenly, a warm hand grasps mine. I give Axel a shocked look, but he avoids my gaze, as if outside was really interesting.

I relax, the warmth being a nice change. Being in the moment, I rest my head on his shoulder. Well, I try to. He's so freaking tall…So I basically lay my head on his fore arm. He tenses, and then relaxes too. "Should we look in class rooms too?" "Yea. But what's the rush? Xemnas said not to come back till we capture the heartless. And you know me. Always one to follow orders."

I laugh and give Axel and playful glare. "I wish you could listen to me like that. Sit, Axel. Sit. See? Nothing!" We both start to laugh, the tenseness gone. I open my mouth to say another remark, but the next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the ground, my hands over my head. "Axel, what the hell?"

Suddenly, a heartless fly's above us. If I had been standing there, I would have gotten knocked over by the Neo Shadows claws. I'd take Axel straddling me over a clawed face any day. Ignore how perverted that sounded. "You okay Rox?" I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Can you get off me please? My back hurts…" He blushes a faint pink and nods. He rolls off of me, and I hug him. I just felt compelled to give him a hug. I don't know why. But it felt, right. He hugs back, and I murmur something into his hair.

"What was that Rox?" "I said thanks. For saving me from a screwed up face." He chuckles and we pull apart. "It's no big deal, Rox. Besides, we couldn't have a heartless ruin that pretty face, could we?" I blush and I start to stutter. "U-um p-pretty? I um…" "Okay Roxas, I see that I charmed you so much that you forgot how to speak. Come on, let's kick some shadow ass."

I just nod and we summon our weapons. The Neo Shadow takes off down the hall, and we both start to run to try and catch it. We gain a few good feet, and it disappears into a wall next to a set of double doors. "It got away." I look up. "Music Room three. Wanna start here?"

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "Sure, kid." I glare at him half halfheartedly. "I'm not a kid Ax. Got it memorized?" Hey, that's my line!" I start to remember the first day in the Organization.

"Number 8, I would like you to show around our newest member. Number 13." He steps aside to revel a tall lanky red head. He was a good couple feet higher than me, and he had jade eyes that seemed to dance with my own blue ones.

He had two tear upside down tear drop tattoo's under his eyes. Ouch. He stares at me. "Name's Axel. I'm not you're baby sitter, and I will not reach things on the top shelf for you. So don't bug me. Got it memorized?" I scoff at his attitude.

"You actually have the guts to try and make fun of me for being too short? Well, at least I don't have to hit my head on the ceilings, Mr. Tall as fucking hell. Tell the clouds I said to fuck off." He grins at me and loops his arm around my shoulders.

"Ah, we should get along just fine!" After that, we've been best friends ever since. "Should we knock?" Axel chuckles and shakes his head. "Roxas, you are so adorable sometimes." I blush and I catch him smirking at me. "After you, Rox." I nod and I push open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's P.O.V

There was a blinding white light, and a bunch of rose petals floating around.

"What the?" I glance at Roxas, and he has the same expression. But I must admit. This light, and the rose petals make him even more dazzling.

"Welcome!"

The light fades and the rose petals disappear, reveling seven guys. They were all wearing the same outfit, the blue blazers and pants. Two of them look exactly alike, with orange colored hair, just parted in different ways. They both had hazel eyes, and looked like they liked to cause trouble. My kinda people!

There was also a very serious one, which looked taller than me! He had short spiked black hair and brown eyes to match. In front of him was a young looking boy who was holding a large pink fluffy bunny with blond hair, spiked to the side. He had large golden eyes, that held years of being a child.

The fifth guy also had short black hair, but straight. He had a set of glasses, and he was holding a small binder and a pencil tucked behind his ear. The sixth person looked very feminine. He had large brown eyes, and smooth short brown hair.

The very last person had was sitting in a very expensive looking chair, and he had his legs crossed. He had short blond spiky hair, somewhat like Roxas's. He also had strange purple eyes. But then again, Xemnas did have orange eyes. He spoke first.

"Welcome, to Ouran Host Club!" They all flash us big smiles, except for the really tall guy. He continued looking board. What the hell is a Host Club? The one in the chair stood up and sauntered over to us, stopping in front of Roxas.

Grr…

"Why hello there." He takes Roxas hand and bows to him. GRR… "I can tell you're new here, because I would have remembered a face like yours." He cups Roxas's cheek and dips him back wards. _**GRRR!**_ Roxas is stunned by his actions, and Purple Eyes lips keep getting closer.

Roxas's eyes dart to me. "U-um Axel? A little help please?" His voice was small and squeaky. With fucking pleasure! I snatch Roxas out of Purples Eyes hands and I hold him close, while sending Pervert Purple Eyes fire glares. Suddenly, the feminine one grabs Purple Eyes by the back of his blazer and pulls him back like a little child.

"Tamaki! They just walked through the door and you're already about to get hit!" He gives me and Roxas an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. He thinks that were hosting at the minute. My name's Haruhi" He finally lets Pur- I mean Tamaki go. He still gives us a huge smile. Is this guy crazy? Putting his hands on my Roxas?

"Uh, Ax? Can ya let me go now?" I look down, and Roxas is still buried in my embrace. "Oh sorry Rox." I let him go with a sheepish smile. Before he can stand on his own, the young blond one came bounding over and glomped Roxas. He stuck to his back like a monkey, still holding the bunny thing.

Roxas was having trouble staying up. "Hi! My names Honey!" Roxas managed to stay up and he gave Honey a smile. Or at least he tried to, considering he was latched to his back. "Are you students here? I hope you are! I like you already, Roxas, is it?" Roxas laughs and nods. He gets a better grip on Honey.

"Yea, my name's Roxas. And we are temporary students. And thanks, I like you too Honey." My sweet, sweet Roxas. How cute, making friends already! "This is my bunny Usa-chan." He holds out the bunny so that Roxas can get a good look. "It's adorable, Honey." Suddenly, the twins appear on each side of me. "You're dressed funny." Says one.

"And you have strange looking hair." Says the other. I run a hand through my spikes. "I happen to like my hair! And these coats aren't the greatest looking…" I look at Roxas for support, but he's talking to Haruhi and Tamaki. The twins eyes flash. I'm guessing that's not a good sign.

"Time for introductions! I'm Hikaro." "And I'm Kaoru." Hikaro points to Honey. "You already know him. That's Honey, he's the oldest here." "What? But he looks so young!" "Don't let looks deceive you! Next up, is Mori!" Kaoru points to the tall guy with the board expression. "He looks after Honey. Then there's Kyoya. He's in charge of finances, and all the business things."

He points to the guy with glasses, who smiles back at us." "Next, there's Haruhi. He's fairly new here. He's also dating Tamaki." Suddenly, Haruhi starts to glare at the twins. "Me and Tamaki are not dating!" A small blush appears on his face. Tamaki speaks next. "Yes! Daddies don't date their daughters! Haruhi is my little girl!"

Me and Roxas's jaw drops and Haruhi glares at him. "Um, how are you his dad? You're the same age, aren't you? And why do you call him you're little 'girl? I thought he was a guy?" Kyoya finally speaks next. "Tamaki is our boss. But he calls himself the king, and he says that he's Haruhi's dad. Metaphorically, of coarse. And he just feels it's best suited to call Haruhi his little 'girl'. So yes, you are correct. Axis, is it?"

I smirk. "Axel. Got it memorized?" I point to my temple. Honey grins at me and looks back to Roxas. "Hey Roxy-chun?" I start to snicker. Roxy-chun? It's so cute! Roxas blushes and looks at Honey, who's still on his back. "Yea, Honey?" "Call me Honey-Sempi! And are you guys gonna join our club?"

Roxas glances at me. I give him a shrug, and he sighs. "We-" But before he can finish, the heartless from before appears in front of Tamaki's chair. Mori quickly takes Honey off of Roxas and Tamaki holds Haruhi protectively. "What the hell is that thing?" shouts Kaoru.

"A heartless." Me and Roxas summon our weapons, and we run to the heartless. It comes close to Roxas and he swings and hit's it dead on. It howls in pain and claws up the chair. Got you now! I aim my chakram, and it hits it with a final blow. The heartless starts to fade away; a small pink heart floats above, and then disappears also.

Me and Roxas smile at each other, and then our weapons fade. "Oh dear. That's my favorite chair." We turn around to Tamaki, who is still holding a red faced Haruhi close. He finally lets him go, and he turns to face us.

"That chair cost 10,000 yen. How will you be paying for that?" What the hell is yen? "Um, we only have munny." Tamaki smiles, along with the others. Well, except for Haruhi, who face palms him self. Tamaki puts a hand on his hip and points to us.

"Well, commoners, then you shall be a host until you can cover you're expenses!" Roxas cocks an eye brow and frowns at Tamaki. "Uh, what's a host?" He grins at us. "We will tell you all about our duties as soon as you get dressed." As if on cue, the twins give me and Roxas our own set of boy's uniforms.

"Now, off you go!" They push us into our own dressing rooms located on one of the walls. Damn, and I was hoping that we could dress in the same one…oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reads and reviewing! Please, continue on lovely readers and enjoy the story!**

Roxas's P.O.V.

Well, I can't really say yet if I like this world.

Almost being kissed by some stranger, being glomped by an almost adult who carries around a stuffed bunny, a heartless appearing, and having to work as a host. (What ever the hell_ that_ is.) The high point is that Axel held me…No no no! He's you're best friend! Is he? He did try to kiss me…I wipe the dreamy look off my face. But I can't contain a stupid grin from forming at the idea of Axel liking me.

Fine. I give up. I have a crush on my funny, charming, witty, sexy, strong, hopefully really awesome looking stomach, lovable red haired friend. I quickly change into my new uniform. I give my self a once over in the mirror. I must admit, I look good. Okay, conceded moment over. I wonder if Axel will think so too? I smile to my self and I fold up my coat and I leave it on the bench in the tiny room. I have more back in my closet at the Castle.

There's a knock at my door and I bring myself out of my day dreams. "Roxy-chun, are you dressed yet?" "Yea, I'm coming Honey-Sempi." I step out of the dressing room, and I'm greeted by wide eyes and grins. But I focus in on Axel. God, he looks so…hot in his outfit.

I mean I know that he's already pretty hot, but damn, in this outfit? I snap myself out of it and I find Axel's eyes raking up and down me. I blush, and I tug at the jackets and nervously. "It's a bit different from the coats, I must admit…" I find myself being hugged to death by Honey.

"You look so cute Roxy-chun! Usa-chan agrees too!" Tamaki nods with a wide grin on his face. "No doubt the ladies will be requesting you and Axel! You won't have any trouble paying you're debt." Suddenly Hikaro and Kaoru appear by my sides and they start to pinch my cheeks.

"This one here's a cute one. Good eye boss. But Honey still has ya beat!" Honey giggles and hugs Usa-Chan. I scowl at Axel's smirking face. "I'll get you later…" He gives me his damn pout. "What did I do? I'm hurt Roxy!"

"Pause! Right there!"

Tamaki makes a picture frame with his hands and focus's in on Axel's pouting face. "Perfect! But this is missing something…" He turns to me, his hand position still the same. He focus's in on my scowling face. "Found it! You two shall host together for the main attraction! Unless you're separately requested, that is."

I slap away Hikaro and Kaoru's hands and I stare questionably at Tamaki. "First things first. What's a Host Club?" "I'll handle this Tamaki." Kyoya steps forward and opens his book.

"Tamaki here created something called a Host Club. He asked us all to join, and we all said yes." In the back round, Haruhi scoffs. "When was I asked? I'm here to repay a debt too…" "Continuing. A Host Club is where we hosts," He gestures around him to everybody. "entertain young ladies who have lots of time on their hands. It has become very popular recently, thanks to new additions."

He gestures to Haruhi. "And we get funds from the school to continue. And when you get requested, that means a lady, or a group of ladies asks to have time spent with just you. And that," he snaps his binder shut. "is a Host Club. And the more requests you have, the closer you will be to fixing you're debt problems."

"So basically, you do things to make ladies like you? And you get paid for it?" I smirk. "This should be a piece of cake." Okay, so maybe I am a _little _conceded. Axel cocks an eye brow at me. "Oh really? Mr. I cuddle with a blanket that my hot best friend got me?"

Shit, did he really have to bring that up? And did he call himself hot? I blush and I look way, ignoring the snickers from the others. "See? What did I tell ya? Perfect! Keep this up guys, and you'll do great!" Tamaki checks his watch and grins. "Alright, Hosts! Move out!"

We all walk out of the music room, and Honey jumps on my back. I laugh and I give him a piggy back ride. "Roxy-chun? Axel-Sempi? Would you like to have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" We both smile at Honey. "Sure Honey-Sempi. Sounds like fun." I have to admit, this kid is too cute to say no to.

We all talk about random things, until we reach a different set of double doors. Tamaki opens them with a flourish, and Honey jumps off my back and holds me and Axel's hands. Inside the large room was various tables with white cloths and a couple couches with small tables in front of them. Sun light streamed through the large windows, and I looked over it in awe.

There were a bunch of girls around the room, looking at all of us, then all their eyes landing on me and Axel. A few whispers went around the room, and Tamaki stepped forward. "Welcome ladies! Today is very special, because we have two new Hosts joining my little family!" He gestures to me and Axel. Time to put on the charm. We step forward, letting go of Honeys hands. Axel decides to speak first.

"It's pleasure, Ladies. I enjoy speaking to all of you." He gives them all a quick wink, and a few squeal. Oh lord… I flash them all a big smile. "Hello there. I can't wait until we can properly meet. It's going to be quiet a joy." A few more squeals.

"Alright Ladies, time for the day to begin!" Everybody goes off to do their own things, and Honey takes me And Axel's hands. "Come on guys! I have a special table for us today!" He leads us over to a large table with desserts, (Is that chocolate fucking cake?) and a few girls already sitting there.

When Honey nears, his smile gets bigger. "Hi Ladies! I hope you don't mind, but I asked my new friends Roxy-chun and Axel-Sempi to join us." "Oh of coarse we don't mind Honey! It's a pleasure to meet you!" They give us sappy grins, and we return them. Honey sits, giving Usa-chun his own seat.

Suddenly, Axel pulls out a chair for me. "After you, Roxy." I give Axel a sincere smile. My face is starting to hurt. "Thanks Axel." The girls at the table whisper excitedly. Axel sits too, and Honey passes around tea and desserts. Even giving Usa-chan a serving. I giggled a little at that fact.

"You remind me of my twin Sora, Honey-Sempi." Honey looks at me questionably. "How's that Roxy-chun?"

"Because when we were little, we did the same thing. We always played pretend tea party and he would always serve our stuffed animals." Shit, why am I talking about this? But I can't help the memory. I loved my time with Sora. "Is he you're twin?"

I nod with a smile while the girls aw. "Yea. He's just like you." "Would he like me?" I grin and I ruffle Honey's hair, making the girls go even crazier. "Of coarse." The girls aww even more, and I flash them smiles. "What's you're name Roxy-chun?"

"It's Roxas."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tamaki give me thumbs up and return to the girls he's entertaining currently. "Oh, I like that name. How about you?" She turns to Axel. He grins and throws his arm around me and leans in close to my cheek. "Oh, I think it's absolutely adorable. Just like_ you_, Roxy." I blush as he nuzzles the side of my face with his nose. "A-axel, stop that!"

I swear my ears are gonna fall off with all that squealing. He smirks as he pulls away. He flashes the girls a smirk and points to his temple. "Axel, got it memorized?" He flashes them a wink, and they squeal. The rest of the time goes by fast. After we finish our desserts, Axel glances at me and laughs, causing confusion all around.

I furrow my eye brows at him. "What's so funny?" He cups my cheek and leans in close, his hot breath washing over my red face. Suddenly, his warm tongue traces a small line up down my cheek. The girls in the back round squeal loudly, making even more attention come to us.

Thus causing the whole room of girls at squeal at us. But I hardly paid them any attention. I was currently focused on the red head licking my cheek. "A-Axel..." He finally pulls away, but his lips still dangerously near. "You had some frosting on you're face."

He finally pulls away, leaving me speechless. Axel just, licked me. What. The. Hell. Why did he just freaking _lick _me? But before I can even get my thoughts straight, a bunch of girls started running to Tamaki, requesting me and Axel for another time. Oh, god! I hate this world now….

"Good job Roxy-chun!"

I turn to Honey, giving him a fake smile. "Th-thanks Honey. It's was fun having sweets with you." "We should do it again! I mean, when you and Axel have time, of coarse." I nod. "Y-yea. Sure." The girls leave, and me and Axel get up. I'm still avoiding his eyes. Tamaki walks over to us, and pats us on the head.

"Good job! That went very successful! Now, of to you're first table! Remember, be charming, polite, and Axel, do more of what you did earlier! Now fly my little birds!" With that, he leaves to sit on a different couch. God, more of Axel acting like this? I know I like him, but how can I be sure if what's happening is real, or just for glamor and getting god damned requests?

And where the hell is this stupid heartless at? "Hey Rox?" "What Axel?" I walk to my first table, and I try to keep the annoyance from my tone, but I end up failing. "Um, do you want to get ice cream later? After this is over for today?" "Yea, I guess. I need a break already…" He chuckles and he waves to me and walks over to his own table. I sit down. God, will this day be OVER yet? Uggg…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Ladies. Are you enjoying you're day so far? I know I am. It got better just from looking at you're beautiful faces."

Total fucking barf. But I flash them all winning smiles, and they squeal. I wish Axel was here with me. After an hour of this, our time is almost up. "Roxas? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's you're family like?"

No. No, not here. Shit, I won't break down in tears I won't!

"U-um I have a twin brother Sora. He's really sweet, and funny. Always full of life. I miss him like crazy…"

"Why don't you visit him?"

Because I got my heart taken away! Because I ran away from the orphanage, and Sora! I want to visit him, bit I don't know what he'll think of me! Who can love somebody without a heart? Nobody! Not even Axel!

"Oh Roxas! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry into you're personal life! But it's nice to know that you aren't afraid to cry, even if you're a guy. That shows sweetness."

"What?"

I touch my cheeks, and sure enough the salty liquid was staining my cheeks. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to start crying." They all pat my hand reassuringly.

"No, Roxas! It's okay! You're really nice and sweet. You cry, in public. And you end up worrying that the other person isn't ok, not even caring that you're upset. It takes some real heart to do that Roxas."

A real heart? Yea, right. That's a good one.

"Roxas!"

I look up, but my vision is blocked by a face full of blazer and tie. I feel warm arms wrap around me tightly, as if afraid I would float away. A head nuzzles into my golden hair, and I look up slightly.

"A-Axel."

"Please don't cry Roxas." He mutters in my hair.

"I know it sucks being just a shell, not feeling real emotions. But I know enough when my best friend is hurting." I slowly hug him back, and more tears stream down my face.

"Axel, I'm so tired of it. I'm tired of being nothing, being told I'm nobody, being told I can't feel. If I truly can't, then why does it hurt so much? I have this huge pain in my chest when I talk about Sora. God I-I miss him…"

I clench Axel's blazer in my hands, and I continue crying into his chest. He slowly rubs circles into my back soothingly, and I hear girls around me start to fan girl squeal, some aww, and some make random comments about how adorable we are.

"Roxas please don't cry. You're staining my tie." I laugh, his attempt to make the situation better working.

"Well too bad. You'll have to put up with it for a bit longer. You're the one who insisted on a hug." He nuzzles my hair more. "Mh, yea. It's worth a million tear stained ties to get a chance to hug you."

I laugh again, a blush evident. I glace out the windows, soaking up the attention from all around the room, but mostly Axel. I look around and I catch Hikaro and Kaoru eyes.

"Hey, it's such a nice day out, and were spending it inside. Why don't we go out and play?" Hikaro and Kaoru grin widely. "That's a perfect idea!" they say in unison.

Suddenly Haruhi appears out of nowhere.

"Where's Tamaki? He should be soaking this up right now"

"I'm already outside! Come on dear Ladies, and fellow Hosts!"

We all look and we see Tamaki waving his arms from outside. Everybody smiles and rushes outside too. Hikaro and Kaoru flash us smirks before leaving too, leaving me and Axel inside. Alone. With me, still in his arms.

"Ax, I miss the way things were. Between us."

"W-what do you mean Rox?"

"You were so full of life when we first met. Recently, you have always been in deep thought about something. And you won't tell me what it is. We laugh about things, and we still pull pranks, but it's not the same when you always have a dark expression on you're face. I just want to have my old Axel back."

Did I just day _my_ Axel? God, all this cutesy wooing girls for the heck of it is getting to my head.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I really don't mean to be so distant. Maybe if I can grow a pair, I'll be able to say. From now on, I'll try to be the life of the party. In the moment Axel that you first met. Aright?" I laugh and I nod.

"No more moody ass expressions?"

"No more moody ass expressions. Now, come on. I haven't played outside in like, my whole life time?"

He pulls away first, dragging me by the hand outside. Everybody is taking part in kick the can, and me and Axel decide to play a small game of soccer. When all the girls finally leave, everybody decides to play soccer with me. I hold the ball under an arm.

"You guys want to play?"

They all nod, except for Mori and Kyoya. "I think I'll stay behind and work on some items for the next Host Club." Mori and Kyoya go and sit, and I merely shrug.

"Ok, let's play."

"Ok, but first, what's soccer?"

Me, Axel, and Haruhi look at Tamaki strangely. "You've never played soccer before?" He, Honey, and the twins shake their heads no.

"Is it a commoner sport?" Me, Axel, and Haruhi face palm.

We explain to the how to play and we start. After an hour of playing, me, Haruhi, and the twins win. "Man Rox, you sure can play." I grin at Haruhi.

"Thanks. It's been really fun to play with you guys."

"Now that the day is almost over, why don't we play hide and seek?" Tamaki walks over and holds Haruhi's hands and lightly kisses them.

"You can hide with me, Haruhi." Haruhi blushes, but nods. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"But first, I Axel shall be my partner. For the first round." We all give him confused looks.

"Um Boss? Is the heat getting to you?" Tamaki just makes a satisfied noise.

"Nope. Now Roxas, you and Haruhi shall count. And we will hide. Ready? Go!" They all take off in different directions.

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Yea Roxas?"

"You have some strange taste in men." He blushes redder and starts to stutter.

"M-me and h–him? No, of coarse not!"

"Haruhi, I know what it looks like to like somebody in that way. I-I kinda like my best friend Axel in that way." I blush and I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"Yea, I noticed. I know we do it as Host's, but the way he looks at you. He worries about you more than a friend should Roxas."

"He- he does?" He rolls his eyes.

"Yes Roxas. You're not blind, are you?" I shake my head and I chuckle.

"I guess I should pay attention more, huh? And same goes for you, Haruhi."

"What do you mean?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on. You can't be that oblivious can you?" His brow furrows in confusion. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Never mind. Let's go find them." We look in around for a bit, and after finding the twins, Honey and Mori, Kyoya, we still can't find Tamaki and Axel.

"Man, they are good."

"Yea, no kidding. I wonder if-" But he never got to finish, because somebody pinned him to the ground. "Let me go!" I look up, and I see Axel grinning down at me.

"Axel, get off of me!"

"But why? You're so comfy."

I start to blush, and my back starts to hurt. "Ax, get off before I knee you in you're manhood!" He leans in closer. "How can you do that when you're legs are pinned?" I try to move them, and he's correct. He had pinned my legs. I scowl at him.

"When I said to be more 'in the moment', I didn't mean to tackle me to the ground. And you gave you're self up so me and Haruhi win." I stick out my tongue at him. Bad choice. He leans down and his hot breath fills my ear as he laughs.

"Rox, you keep that up and I'll have to show you what else you're tongue is good for." A small shiver goes through my spine, and blood rushes to a particular spot.

"Axel, get. Off. Me. NOW."

God, I hope he doesn't feel that… he's my best friend! I'm not ready for him to find out I_ like_ like him…

"But Roxxxaaass!"

"Ax, my back hurts, and it's cold. And have you found any sleeping arrangements yet?"

"Umm, no…"

I take his hesitation as a chance to throw him off me. I sit up and I glare pointedly at him for a couple reasons. One, he caused my little, _problem. _Two, we have nowhere to sleep.

"Did I hear that my little birdies need a place to stay?" We both look up at Tamaki.

"Yea, but you shouldn't trouble yourself just for us."

"Don't be silly! I insist! As King, I proclaim that you have to stay at my house, and that's final." I blink at him. Is he serious about the King thing? Oh my gosh.

"Um thanks. But me and Axel are gonna get some sea salt ice cream before we go." They all give us blank stares.

"Roxy-chun? What's Sea-Salt ice cream?" My jaw drops.

"What? It's about the best tasting thing I've ever ate! I'll bring you guys some tomorrow! You have to try it!" I get that dreamy look on my face, but Axel snaps me out of it.

"Come on Roxy, before you start to drool on you're shoes." I send them all grins and we go through a portal. We come out on top of the Clock Tower, and a slight breeze takes off. I raise my arms above my head and I sigh. "God,. I missed this. How 'bout you Ax?"

No response.

"Axel?" I do a full 360. No Axel. "Figures. Ditch the poor blonde kid." But I know that he'll be back soon. I dig out my IPod, (yes, Nobodies can listen to music too! Axel got it for me.) and I flip to Paralyzed, my favorite song ever. Axel recorded me a copy. I

t starts, and I start to sing along. After a few seconds, I start to dance too. Like a pro, I might add. When the song's over, I grin at the sunset.

"Nice Moves Rox."

I spin around, blush evident on my face.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't see my best friend?"

"Well, I'm kinda surprised that you knew I would be here." He shrugs.

"Lucky guess. So, how's you're mission?"

"Okay, I guess. There has only been one heartless, and I clawed up a chair, so now me and Axel have to woo a bunch of girls to pay it back. It's called being a Host." He looks me up and down.

"I bet Axel nose bleeded when you wore that for the first time" I blush more and I look away.

"No, he didn't Dem Dem. But things are weird between us."

"Weird how?"

"Well, he keeps trying to, what's the word..um…flirt. I think that's the right word when Somebody's try to make the other potentially like them, or just get a…damn what is it? Um, oh yea! A one night stand, I think? But Axel's been doing a lot of the flirting, I think. And I don't know what to make of it. I mean, is he serious? Is he just looking for a one night stand? I mean, I do have a crush on him, but I don't know about what he thinks. It's stupid really. That we try to make ourselves believe that we have hearts. But in my opinion, I think a heart is just used to pump blood. You don't need a heart to feel."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I didn't know you could sound so smart Rox."

"Shut up, Demyx." I give him a slight nudge but I laugh.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem Roxas. Good luck with Axel. Don't come home unless he has his hand down your-"

"Demyx! Go already!" He laughs but steps through a portal.

"Hey Rox. Who was just here?" I turn around to face Axel, holding the ice creams.

"Oh, just Demyx. H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, just long enough to hear about a hand going somewhere. Is Demyx pressuring you? Because he does have Zexion…" I laugh nervously.

"No, Ax. Let's just waste away eating ice cream." I plop on the ledge and he follows suit. I take an ice cream from him and I gently lick it.

"My past. Where do I begin?" Axel looks at me surprised.

"Look Roxas, if you don't want to talk about it"

"Nah, I've already started. Well, I was born, but my parents didn't want me and Sora. So we went to an Orphanage. We lived there peacefully, only getting to know Sora. But when couples started asking for Sora only, he stood his ground." I pause and I take a bit of ice cream.

"He always told them 'It's either me and Roxas, or no adoption.' He always said that. But when we were 14, a worker told me that Sora was getting forced adopted. And I wasn't apart of the package. So, I threw a huge fit. I destroyed everything in sight, and they wouldn't let me even see Sora. So I ran away. I lived on my own for months, living in the Old Mansion." I point to a large group of trees.

"Just past there. Anyway, Xemnas found me one day and he took me back to the Castle, in exchange for my heart. Sora was gone, I was an Orphan. What else could I lose? And after that, well, Xemnas told you to show me around. And you know the rest."

I wipe away my eyes. I have always been a silent crier. Axel wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I blush at the sudden action, but I don't pull away.

"My past isn't too fancy either. I was angry when my brother Reno and his husband Rude died in a car crash. They were the only one's I had left. So I decided to take a long walk, to clear my head and plan my next action. But I was stabbed on my way."

I gasp and without realizing it, I snuggle deeper into Axel's embrace. Who would want to stab Axel? He's so nice, sweet, caring, funny…

"The guy got away, but Xemnas found me dying in the streets. I made no attempt to find help. I lost everything. But he offered me a place to stay, food to eat, and a purpose. So, I took it. And a few years later, I meet you. Roxas, the little ray of sunshine in this bleak, boring life o' mine."

"Where did you get, um…"

"Stabbed?"

"Yea."

"In my heart. I guess they thought they would do me a favor."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because…I can be. Now shut up." He laughs and tightens his arm around me and rests his head on mine.

"Ok, I'll let you care for this one time."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I have been since you first lit Larxene's bra on fire." He laughs even more, and I smile. I love his laugh, so deep. So full of life.

"I think we should head to Tamaki's house." "Oh. Okay." I let out a small yawn and I close my eyes. "Ju-justa sec. Let me, let me rest my eyes…" But I quickly fade away in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas promptly fell asleep by landing on Axel's lap and snoring.

"Jeez, this kid sleeps like a rock." I stand up and I carry him back to Tamaki's house. When I bang my foot on the front door, Tamaki opens it looking tired and drained. Not like him…

"Hey Axel. Roxas fell asleep?"

I nod, slight suspicious. Tamaki should be eating this up right now. As if to prove my point, Roxas makes an adorable noise in his sleep and snuggles into my chest deeper. Tamaki just walks back up the stairs, showing us our room.

"I'm usually awake early."

And with that, he leaves. Something's up with him, and I'm going to find out. But first, I have to carry out my original plan. I flip off the cover with awesome skills and I lay Roxas down gently. I stay leaned over him, watching his face express pure happiness, something he hadn't shown in a while.

"I love you too." He mumbles in his sleep as he turns over.

My non-existent heart breaks as he mutters those words. He was always optimistic about having hearts, but I didn't think he was in love with somebody. Or worse, a nobody. Who in the hell in the Organization would love Roxas? He's MINE, damn it!

"Axel, stop that tickles!"

I freeze. He's dreaming about…me? I smirk, hope filling my heart. I lean back over him as a sexy smile over comes his sleeping face.

"Maybe I wanna give _you_ a ride, huh?"

I blush as his smile grows. Suddenly his eyes snap open and I quickly pull back. He smirks at me before closing his eyes. "Gotcha. Now stop drooling and go to sleep." He scoots over and I grin sheepishly as I get under the covers too. My hear is officially broken. I need a band aid...

"Tamaki's been acting strange. We need to figure this out." Roxas sighs annoyed and suddenly lies half on me. "Shut up and sleep already, I'm tired as hell." I chuckle lowly as he tucks his head under my chin and curls up to me.

"Night Axel."

"Night Roxy."

I lay the covers on us and I wrap my arms around him tightly. Good night, my sweet little angel. He starts to snore again, his chest rising and falling in unison with mine. After a couple of minutes, I carefully sit up and I lay Roxas untangle Roxas from me. God, he's so beautiful when he sleeps. His golden locks caressing his face while a smile lights up his face.

I bend down and I kiss his cheek lightly. I pull back and when he sighs happily, I bend down again to kiss his soft pink lips like I've always wanted to do ever since I've meet him. I pull back after a few seconds and I get out of bed. I dress in the Organization uniform and I fold up my Ouran outfit on the chair. I open a portal, but not before casting a longing look at Roxas, who's still sleeping peacefully.

"Good bye, my little angel."

I quickly step through with an objective set in stone. I appear in my room and I quickly rush to Xemnas's office.

Step one, get information.

I put my ear to the door and I listen for any movements before opening it slowly. I see it's clear, and I go to his computer. I load the computer, ad I start to dry heave at his screen saver. Fuck, NO!

God, I did NOT want to see Siax dressed in only a pair of stringy panties! I open the Organization 13 files and I type in Roxas's information. I see an attached folder marked 'Past Life'. I open it, and I print out the information. Hmm, I wonder… I look up my info, and I smirk at my ID picture. Oh yea, I am _so_ sexy. I grab the papers and I look up my next destination.

Destiny Islands, huh? Roxas better be worth it...

Oh what the hell am I saying? Of coarse he's worth it!

I open a portal and I step through. Step two: Retrieve the objective. I arrive in a group of trees stuck together, perfect hiding and spying place. But damn it's hot here! I put up my hood anyway, and I hear voices approaching. I duck down and I check the papers.

"Come on Sora, getting tired already?"

"Riku~! Carry me?"

A man with long silver hair and teal eyes runs with a kid about Roxas's height who has brown cinnamon spikes and eyes to match. Wow, those shoes look big. 'Riku' laughs deeply and Big Shoes jumps on his back and Riku grabs his ass for support.

Ohhh, I see…

I check the papers and I find out that the brown haired kid is Sora.

Found you.

"You know…Kairi's gone to her parent's house for a while…." Sora giggles and whispers something in Riku's ear and tightens his grip on the tall silver haired teen. Riku smirks and whispers something back, and Sora laughs and starts to grind on Riku's

OKAY! NO MORE!

I throw away his papers and I stand up. I saunter over in front of the happy couple and I cross my arms. Riku and Sora stop their fun fest and Riku death glares at me.

"Who are you?"

"Axel. And I need something."

"What?"

"I need for Sora to come with me to see Roxas."

Sora drops from Riku's back and almost runs up to me.

"What? You know where Roxas is!" I nod, and his eyes start to water.

"I knew it! I knew he's not dead! I knew they lied!" Sora bounds to Riku, but Riku is stone still.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Coming here, and lying to us? Roxas is dead. He died in a fire. Why the FUCK would you come here, and say that? How DARE you lie to us!" Riku's face floods with anger and Sora flinches.

"I swear I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

I dig out my wallet, yes, our coats have pockets. I open it and I pull out a picture of me and Roxas I took not that long ago. I was carrying him bridal style because of a puddle, and I didn't want his boots to get wet. He was laughing and blushing like crazy, and it makes me want to see him even more.

I give it to Riku, and Sora looks at it too. Sora pets the photo with tears going down his face, and Riku smiles.

"That's him. That's Roxas."

'So you believe me now?"

"Yes. We'll go with you."

I grin at them and I open a portal. They eye it warily before going on with me. I have to hush Sora and Riku before they wake up Roxas. But when we appear, he's not in the bed.

"Shit, where did he go?"

"You lost my brother?" Sora screeches.

I quickly cover his mouth and I send him a sharp glare. "Be quiet, he might be down stairs!" I lead them to the hallway and I tell them to stay put when I hear yelling. I look around the corner and I see Roxas standing at the bottom of the stairs looking as if he just woke up. The whole host club was trying to calm him down as he yells.

"Why the hell would he just leave like that? And without telling me?"

"Roxas, calm down." Says Kaoru.

"Yea, he might have gone on a walk." Says Hikaro.

"Hosts, we have a mission! Find Axel!"

They all spread out, leaving the big room empty. Roxas sighs and sits on the stairs, and I quietly make my way down the steps.

"Axel, don't you understand that I love you? Don't you understand that I don't give a shit about what Xemnas says? Why are you so thick headed in thinking that I didn't want to kiss you? Of coarse I did, you idiot!"

Roxas, loves me? And he _wanted_ to kiss me? Wait, he just called me an idiot!

"Hey, I'm smart!"

Roxas jumps and turns around, tears streaming down his face. His eyes go wide as dinner plates when he see's me, and his face resembles a tomato. I smirk at him. Finally, he said it. I knew it. I knew he loved me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers! How are you enjoying the story so far? Sorry if I haven't been updating lately, I have lots of ideas to get down! Please, read on!

I can see what Axel means by Tamaki acting different.

When I woke up, Tamaki had huge bags under his eyes, and when the others asked came over and asked him on it, he snapped at them harshly. And to top it all off, Axel is fucking _gone!_ I woke up, and he was plain gone! I sink to the stairs and I let out a shaky sigh.

"Axel, don't you understand that I love you? Don't you understand that I don't give a shit about what Xemnas says? Why are you so thick headed in thinking that I didn't want to kiss you? Of coarse I did, you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm smart!"

The deep voice that I fell in love with interrupts my thoughts. I turn around, tears dripping down my face.

Oh.

Fuck.

He _heard_ me! He knows I love him! God damn it, why did I run it? I stand up quickly and I try to go backwards, but I trip on the stairs. Axel quickly catches me and brings me to his chest and wraps his arms around me tightly. When did he change into his Organization coat?

"Roxas, do you really think I'm stupid?"

Wait, how much had he heard?

"N-no."

"Yea, I can't be stupid! I fell in love with_ you_, after all." I freeze, my non-existent heart about exploded.

"And I know that you love me back, because you kinda just shouted it out loud." I look up and I find him smirking with amusement.

"Axel, I" He cuts me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Shush. No talking, just kissing."

He quickly replaces his finger with his lips. Before I can react, he slips his arm around my waist and places a hand behind my neck, pressing me closer. I finally give in and I wrap my arms around his neck and I stand on my tippy toes, soaking up the sparks that are flying from one simple action.

He starts to nibble on my lower lip, and I open happily. His warm tongue slips into my mouth slyly and starts to massage mine. I moan softly and I bury my hands in his lovely blood red spikes. I can feel his smirk and he deepens the kiss, making a small war over dominance in our mouths.

I growl lowly when he wins, and he chuckles before pulling away. I whimper but he moves to my neck, nipping and suckling. I moan again and I tilt my head back to expose more skin. He responds by nipping my throat in a teasing manner while one hand travels down my back, just mere centimeters away from my ass.

I growl again and I wrap a leg around his waist, making his hand slide down and harshly grope my backside. I moan louder and I lean down on his hand, wanting him to continue.

"Didn't know you were so vocal Roxy."

He mummers from around my pale neck. But I don't respond, because from around his shoulder, I see…

"Sora?"

I pull away from Axel, but his hand seems glued to my ass. I don't bother to send him a glare.

I'm too fixated on the fact that _Sora_,

my _brother_,

my _twin_,

is standing at the top of the stairs with our old best friend Riku. He smiles at me, his eyes over flowing with tears.

"Roxas?"

I let out a small laugh. "Is that really you Sora?"

I run up and I crush him in a huge bear hug. He hugs back and I let the tears go. I pull away and I ruffle his spiky brown spikes. "You're really here." I glance over at Riku and I smile.

"Get your ass over here!"

I pull him into a group hug, with us all crying. After a few seconds, we all pull away and laugh at Riku's tear stained face.

"I guess you're not as tough as I remember."

"And you're as short as I remember." I punch his chest and he stumbles backwards.

"Holy fuck Roxas! You got some muscles dude! Have you been working out?"

"Kinda."

Yes, because I'm going to tell them that I can wield a god damned over-sized key and I kill shadows for a living. "Wait, how did you guys get _here_?" In the Oran world? Sora grins at somebody behind me.

"Your boyfriend found us and brought us here."

"Hm, boyfriend. I like the sound of that." Axel appears by my side and he wraps a possessive arm around my waist while grinning down at me. "Wait you did this? Just for me?" He nods with a smile.

"Fuck, Axel," I shake my head and I close my eyes. I open them again and he leans down and rests his forehead on mine with a grin. I smile back at him with shining eyes.

"I fucking love you Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas."

Sora aww's at us and I laugh while Axel kisses my head lovingly. "So you don't mind I'm gay?" He grins and shakes his head.

"Actually Roxas, me and Riku are kinda together." He grabs Riku's hand, and I smile at the pair.

"I knew it."

"So does this mean a happy ending?"

"Well, there's something me and Axel need to tell you…"

Suddenly a clapping sound echoes thought the large room. Me and Axel turn around to find Tamaki by himself, shrouded in black mist.

"How touching, really. Happy ending for you all, how nice! The sadist pyro gets the moody emotional brat, but oh, the feelings are only faked. For a Nobody can not feel, what a shame. Oh well, live your lives feeling nothing, but pretend and lie to each other if you must."

I clench my fists, ready to summon the key blade. This is not Tamaki.

"And the poor little Sora, who was taken from his dear older brother. What a shame, really. For Roxas, he doesn't have a heart, so all his words are empty. Believe the lies he has told you if you please, but when your heart is surrounded with darkness, I'll be there to feast on your soul."

Sora starts to get confused, looking at me with confusion and hurt, then at Tamaki with hatred and loathing.

"Oh, and Roxas," I turn my attention back to the monster Tamaki.

"When Axel breaks your non-existent heart and you've finally dimmed all that horrifying light, I'll be there to fest on your empty shell." Suddenly his eyes go completely yellow and his whole being is covered with darkness.

"Keep your filthy, heartless hands OFF MY ROXAS!" Axel summons his chakrams and rushes down the stairs to attack the monster.

"NO!"

Suddenly Haruhi comes running and stands protectively in front of Tamaki.

"Don't hurt him! The Tamaki I know is still in there!" Axel stops, weapons ready.

"Look at him! He's a heartless now."

"No! I'm not losing him! I love him!" He turns around with tears streaming down his face.

"Tamaki, snap out of it!" He clenches his shirt and stands up taller to get in his face. Tamaki's eyes change from yellow to blue.

"Haruhi…help…me…"

Suddenly the rest of the host club comes running in from all directions.

"Boss!"

They try and surround him, but I stop them.

"No, don't get too close! Axel, who do we get the heartless out of Tamaki?"

"There's only one way. We have to make his heart be shine with light so it destroys the darkness. Guys, try and make Tamaki happy, or like his old self."

Suddenly they all the hosts crowd around the heartless Tamaki and start playing around with him like he's normal. Tamaki yells out in pain, dropping to his knees, but they don't stop. Me and Axel go down there and talk about how 'in love' we are and fluffy crap like that.

"Keep…going! Almost…there!" He manages to grind out.

Suddenly Haruhi kneels in front of him and holds his face in his hands.

"Tamaki, I love you!"

He connects their lips, and suddenly Tamaki yells in pain as the darkness fades and his eyes return to blue, flickering back occasionally. Then everything goes quiet, the darkness completely gone, and a huge heart floats above his head before disappearing.

"Tamaki are you alright?"

But Tamaki doesn't respond. He kisses Haruhi back, and we all sigh.

"Yea, he's okay."

**Yay! Another chapter done! Please R&R cuz I know you guys are amazingly awesome for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner~! When you red it, you'll have to understand that some parts could not be written with people around... READ ON~!  
><strong>

**One year later….**

"Aww! Riku! You're so cute when you protect Sora!"

Riku blushes and looks away while the whole table laughs, including Sora. I come up behind Sora and I hug him tightly. He acknowledges me with a grin and a ruffle of my hair. I stand back up and I head to my next table.

"Looks like their doing well. I'm happy for them."

"And for you two, Haruhi." He suddenly gets pulled away by Tamaki and gets pulled around while he drags him through the large maze. Suddenly Mori with Honey on his back rush past me while Honey makes Usichan wave at me.

"Come have cake with me later!" I wave back and I laugh.

"Sure, sounds like fun!"

The twins appear on both of my sides and send me big grins. "Let's play which one's Hikaru game!"

I laugh and I point to the twin on the right. "You're Hikaru."

They stick their tongues out at me and leave to find their next victim. I suddenly get spun around and have my legs kicked from under me at the same time. The culprit catches me and I hook my leg around his to keep steady while one hand is one the small of my back and the other behind my head. I laugh and shake my head while I wind my arms around his neck.

"Well hello Axel. What are you doing on this fine morning?" All the girls around us squeal loudly, and it doesn't help that I was about to sit at me and Axel's next table. Oh well. I'm not complaining.

"Lovely, now that you're here." More squeals. Damn, why can't I get used to that?

"You're so cheesy."

"But you _mean_ 'Axel! You're so sexy! Please, kiss me until I feel faint, then you can whisk me away to a far off place, just the two of us!'"

"Yea, I kinda do." The girls all aw at us and the just about everybody chants for us to kiss already. I look around with a blush and Axel smirks down at me.

"How 'bout it Roxy?" I glare at him playfully.

"A small one."

He rolls his eyes and leans down, pressing his soft lips on mine. I block out the ear splitting squeals and I smile lightly before I kiss him back. I always love when he kisses me. His lips are always soft and warm, always gentle no matter what. I can feel the fire and emotion behind just one simple action as our lips move in unison, making me love him even more. I bury my hands in his fiery mane as he nips at my bottom lip. I smirk and I let his tongue roam my mouth, memorizing every inch.

Oops, I think some of the girls just fainted… I return the favor gladly, getting more intense by the second. We finally pull away for air, and I find his eyes full of lust.

"That was…"

"Amazing." I finish for him, slightly panting.

"Axel, if you're done molesting Roxas's mouth," We look up and grin at the new comer.

"I would like a hug from the dating nobodies!"

"Demyx~! Zexy~!"

Axel drops me and rushes over to hug Demyx and Zexion, who some how found Oran Host Club uniforms. I land on my back and I groan in pain while some the girls start grilling Demyx and Zexion on their love life. Sora and Riku walk over and help me up and dust off my back.

"At least somebody cares if I fall on the ground."

We all look over at Axel, who is in la la land talking about gushy and fluffy stuff, like 'My Roxy is so cute when he sleeps~! He's so cute when he pouts~!' Crap like that. Sweet, romantic crap like that.

"It's alright Rox. How's that empty shell of yours?" He playfully pokes where my heart should be. I laugh and slap his hand away.

I told him everything, about what we do, about what I am. He took it well, obviously. It's been exactly one year since I told him, since we saved Tamaki, since me and Axel started dating. Xemnas saw our strong love for each other and eloped with Siax.

Yes, you heard right. We all still have our powers, but we decided to go ahead and live normal lives, no heart or not. Sora and Riku had no use for Destiny Islands, so they moved to the Oran world along with me and Axel. We all had started school here, still Hosting with the others. Our lives have been just perfect since that fateful day.

"I would be better if my oh-so caring boyfriend wouldn't drop me on the ground after kissing me."

"Riku knows better than to drop me. Right Riku?" Sora sends Riku an icy glare making him sweat drop.

"Yes love." Sora turns back to me and smiles sweetly giggling. Note to self: Never make Sora mad…

"Roxy~!"

Axel hugs me from behind and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Oh Roxas my little darling blondie Roxy~!" I blush and I glare at him while the girls continue to aw. Aug! That is seriously getting annoying.

"Yes Axel?"

"I havta tell you something~!"

"What?"

"Nuh uh! Follow me. Excuse me ladies, I have to steal my Roxy-poo for a minute."

The girls squeal and nod, shooing us away. Axel grins and drags me back inside. He takes me down the halls, past the large window, and stopping in front of the music room the Hosts use.

"Axel, what are we doing here?"

He doesn't answer; he only opens the door to reveal a beautiful sight. The floor was covered in different colored rose petals from wall to wall, with candles all over the place to create a romantic atmosphere. A small table with fancy heart chairs and a red table cloth in it stood in the middle of the room. A blue and gold carpet was rolled out that leads to the table. I look up at Axel, shocked. He smiles softly at me and grabs my hand.

"Do you like it?"

"Axel, I, love it." He smiles even brighter and holds up the hand he was holding.

"Right this way, my prince."

He walks me down the carpet and leads me to my seat. He pulls out my chair for me before sitting in his own. The table had a single vase on it that held a huge rose that was half gold, half blue with bright red and green flecks all other it. The rose bud was almost bigger than my hand, but yet the stem was thin, yet strong.

"Axel, where did you get the rose? It's gorgeous."

"Marluxia helped me out a little, obviously." He gestures around the room and I laugh. I grab his hand from across the table and I hold it while smiling.

"Axel, I love you."

"I love you to Roxas."

He kisses our clasped hands before puling it free. He claps twice and grins behind me.

"Your dinner, sirs."

Honey and Mori come out of nowhere holding two silver trays and dressed in tuxedos. I laugh/aw at them while they set the platters down on the table.

"Enjoy!"

They leave promptly, and I don't speak until I hear the door close behind them.

"That was cute, I have to admit." Axel chuckles at me before lifting the silver tops on the plates to reveal a bowl of sea-salt ice cream with a glass of wine. I pick up the glass of wine and so does he. We raise them and I laugh a bit.

"Cheers to my fantastic, romantic, smexy boyfriend who did all this just for a boring nobody like me."

"And cheers to _my_ adorable, feisty, the love of my life and my reason to see another day, Roxas. Who is_ not_ boring." I laugh and we clink our glasses. I take a sip of mine, but Axel sets his down and fiddles with the table cloth.

"Axel, something wrong?" He looks up and blushes darkly before nodding.

"Roxas, I have something to ask you."

He stands up and walks over to get on one knee on front of my chair.

"Roxas, I loved you since the very day your blue eyes locked with mine. I love waking up next to you, I love being there for you, I love _everything_ about you Roxas. And truthfully, I can't see myself with anyone else. Only you."

He pulls out a velvet box and holds it out to me. He opens the lid, and inside is a sparkling diamond ring that is shining ever so brightly.

"Roxas, will you make me the happiest Nobody alive and marry me?"

I let the tears fall freely in floods, like mini waterfalls as I nod my head yes. "Yes I'll marry you!"

I have to keep from throwing myself at him as he slips the ring on my finger, fitting ever so nicely. Axel stands up but I grab his blue blazer and I pull him down into a kiss. He wraps his arms around me as I stand up and I wind my arms around his shoulders as we continue our kiss.

I finally pull away and we sit down and finish our meal, with my eyes almost glued to the ring. Tonight. Tonight is the night that me and Axel will take our relationship to the next step. I smirk behind my wine glass before sliding my foot up Axel's leg. Axel cocks his eyebrow at me but I take interest in the wall with a smirk on my face.

"Roxas, something you would like to tell me?" I turn my attention back to Axel with a seductive smirk plastered on my face.

"Just how good you look in that uniform." I stand up and I walk towards the middle of the room, making sure to sway my hips teasingly.

"Maybe you would like to show me how good you look _without _the uniform, Axel. I'll see you at home."

I open a portal that leads to me and Axel's house that we got here. It's small, but then again, it's only for the two of us. At least it has a fireplace.

Axel's P.O.V

I finally did it! I

finally proposed to Roxas after a year! I wanted to for sooo long, but the timing needed to be just right. I got Tamaki and the Twins to help me set up the room today and then Mori and Honey to be waiters tonight. They are all amazing, really.

This night was perfect, and it only got better when Roxas started playing footsie under the table while giving me 'The Look'. 'The Look' is Roxas practically shouting that he wanted to have me.

We agreed that we would wait until he was ready, and I guess he is right now. And considering he's swaying those delicious hips of his on purpose, it only makes it more obvious what he wants.

Me.

After he teleports out of the room, I smirk to myself and I blow out all the candles and I grab the vase with the rose. What Roxas doesn't know it that this rose is laced with Vexen's ice powers, so it will never die or start to lose color or anything. Man, I owe them one.

I take my sweet time getting teleporting home to Roxas, even taking time to stop and smell the flowers that me and Roxas planted. I open the door, and I see that all the lights are turned off, but a faint red glow emanates from around the corner. I smirk and I head to the kitchen. I put the rose in a fancier vase and I put it on the kitchen table.

I shuck off my shoes and I head towards the reddish orange light. I round the corner and I see the light coming from our bedroom. I open the door slowly and I see the fireplace lit with a hot blonde lying in front of it on the plush red rug with his back turned.

I smirk and I walk over quietly before lying down next to Roxas. I run my hand up his leg and he turns his head and smiles at me.

"What took you so long love?" I smirk at him and I move my hand up his thigh.

"Just enjoying the scenery. Especially where you're lying right here, just waiting for me all by your lonesome self." He pouts and nods.

"I was waiting for you. This fire isn't very warm either. And I'm ice cold." I squeeze his thigh, only inches away from my prize.

"Oh really? Would you like me to warm you up?" He tilts his head to the side, offering his delicious neck.

"Please?"

I smirk and I nibble on his ear before suckling my way down his neck, leaving a few small love bites here and there. I get down to the junction of his neck and I bite down, causing him to groan. I smirk against his skin and I ghost my hand over his crotch before snaking up his shirt to feel his cutely smooth stomach, causing giggles while I continue to suck and nibble on his neck.

"Axel, that tickles."

"Mhm, I wonder how this will feel."

I reach up even more and I tweak one of his nipples. He moans loudly, causing vibrations through his neck. I soak up his moans and mewls as I pinch and tease his nipples and add more bites to his neck. I slide my knee in between his legs, pressing up on his clothed erection while he clenches the soft carpet and my other hand.

"Nnmn, Axel."

He presses down on my leg as I move it upward. He moans, making the sexiest face ever. I take my hand out of his shirt and I loosen his tie and throw it over my shoulder. I take off mine too and I unbutton his blazer and white shirt under it, a hard task while trying to stay in the same position while a hot blonde rides your leg.

I take off my garments too, leaving us in only slacks and boxers. Roxas presses down my leg for the umpteenth time while moaning loud.

"R-Rox, you're gonna have to stop dry humping my leg for a moment if you want your pants off."

He blushes heavily and stops his actions. He rolls on his back and I tower over him with a feral gleam in my eye. I reach down and I unbutton Roxas's pants before sliding them off to reveal his choice in undergarments. I smirk widely and I chuckle.

"Nice undies Rox."

I finger the red bow on his black lacy panties that he decided to wear today.

"Shut up, I know they're stupid."

"I never said they wear stupid. In fact, I think they are really sexy hot on you Roxy babe." I go to remove the panties, but Roxas stops me.

"Not fair!_ You_ still have your pants on."

He reaches up and practically tears off my slacks. I chuckle and I cup his still clothed erection harshly. He mewls and grinds into my hand, burying his fists in my hair. I connect our lips and our tongues immediately tangle, just ravishing each others mouths while I fondle and massage his erection.

He moans loudly and wraps his legs around my waist, bucking and grinding into my hand. I moan into his mouth too, almost forgetting that we still had our underwear on. I pull away my hand and I take off my boxers along with his panties. He eyes my engorged length and groans.

"Fuck you're big."

I smirk down at him and I grab his pre-cuming erection. He arches into my hand and moans loudly. I connect our lips in a lust filled kiss while I pump his erection hard and fast. Soon, I have him moaning and begging me to screw him senseless. I break away from the oxygen lacking kiss panting hard, Roxas the same way.

I give him one last pump before pulling my hand away. He whimpers and thrusts up again, grinding against my pre-coming erection. I moan too and I reach over to grab the lube that Roxas found earlier.

"A-Axel, wait."

Roxas grabs the lube from me and slides down so that he's eye level to my cock.

"Rox, what-" Roxas silences me with six words.

"Shut up and let me suck."

He leans up and licks the head, licking up all the pre-come. I moan and try not to thrust into his mouth. He slowly licks me from base to tip before sucking on the head even more, harder. I throw back my head and let a moan rip through my throat, bucking into his mouth.

He deep throats me without complaint, suddenly humming while sucking sending vibrations up my length, adding to the heat. This was almost too much for me, the sensation of his hot tongue swirling around my needy erection while giving me sexy 'fuck me hard' looks.

"R-Roxas, I'm gonna c-cum."

He just smirks and pulls away. He pours some lube in his hand, and then looks up at me smirking.

"This lube is special. It heats on contact, supposed to make the Seme into a wild animal in bed. But then again, you already seem to have that covered."

He starts to suckle on my neck, making me moan his name while he spreads the gel on my length. He bites down, causing a bruise.

"Ah, Roxas!"

Suddenly he grabs my hand and then he coats my fingers in the lube. He tosses the lube somewhere within the room and lies on his back, winding his legs around my waist. I run one hand through his soft golden spikes while I pre-pare him.

He whimpers in pain, but takes it. I lean down and engage him in sweet kiss, trying to take his mind off of the pain. I tilt my head, slipping my tongue into his mouth at a different angle as I pull my fingers out. I open my eyes but I don't break the tender kiss. He opens his too, and silently gives me permission to enter him. I do, and at first tears escape his eyes. I wipe them up, continuing to kiss and enter him at the same time.

When I'm all the way in, he starts rocking his hips giving me the signal to pound him into the floor. I end our kiss and I start to pull out before slamming back in.

"Mnm, Roxas, you're so tight!" Loud seductive moans fill the room as I grind, hump, and thrust into Roxas.

"Nmmmn, Axel! Deeper, harder!" Suddenly I get a better idea of how to fuck my little Roxy. I pull out, making him growl at me. I motion for him to flip over, and he complies. He sticks his ass up in the air while clenching the carpet again. I mount him and I push back in harder.

He throws back his head, a moan ripping out of this throat while I continue to screw him doggy style. I see what Roxas means with the lube. The heat inside Roxas is almost unbearable while I suddenly have tons of adrenaline, letting me pound and slam and fuck Roxas with everything I got.

Suddenly I strike his prostate dead on, and hard. He arches back and screams my name over and over with each of my thrusts. We were going at it like wild animals in heat, with all the moaning and sound of skin hitting skin, calling out each others names. I reach down and I grab Roxas's erection and I start to pump in time to my thrusts, making him scream my name out to the world.

"Axel, fuck yes! I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Me too babe, together."

Roxas clamps down my length, and we simultaneously cum together. His hot cum splatters on my hand and his chest, while I fill him with my warm seed. I finally pull out of him, panting hard. I stand up, wobbly and I pick up Roxas bridal style.

I take him to the bed and I lie him down on it, pulling the blanket I got him on one of my missions, or in other words, his favorite blanket over him He snuggles into the bed and smiles up at me, eyes half closed.

"I love you Axel." He grabs my hand tightly and closes his eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you."

His grip on my hand softens and his chest starts to rise and fall while he snores softly. I smile down at him and I lay his hand on his chest. I lean down and I kiss his sweaty forehead while caressing his cheek.

"I can't wait to marry you too, Roxas."

While he's sleeping peacefully, I put out the fire and clean our mess. I toss the dirty clothes back into the basket before climbing into the bed. I lie down next to Roxas, and he murmurs sleepily before sliding over and cuddling on my chest and nuzzling my neck. I smile down at him and I wrap my arm around him.

I nuzzle his soft spikes and I sigh contently. On every mission I went on, I always brought Roxas something no matter how much money it costs. As long as I got to see the look in his eyes when I gave it to him, it would be worth it. And on this mission to the Oran World, this time, Roxas gave _me_ something that's irreplaceable.

Himself.

**Yayz~!** **It's finished****~! Woow~! Sad that their journey is over, but it's all happy now~! I hope you enjoyed A Host~!**


End file.
